Flaws and Weaknesses
by princess-of-queens
Summary: The Decepticons attack the Autobot base while everyone is away. It's up to Bumblebee and Ironhide to protect their home. But can Ironhide put aside his feeling for the young scout and fight the Cons, when Bee is hurt and captured.


Universe: Transformers G1

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Drama- Hurt, Comfort

Characters (Main): Ironhide, Bumblebee, Megatron

Pairing: HideXBee

Warnings: Gore

[Complete- part 1 of 1]

* * *

"Oh, ya'll just wait! When I get my hands on the punk, I'm gonna rip his face off and kick his aft. In that order" Ironhide ranted as he walked back and forth in front of the Med-Bay. "I'm gonna blow him into a million pieces"

"Ironhide" Optimus Prime called. Ironhide stopped and stared at his leader, who was sitting in the waiting chairs. "These chairs are here for a reason, old friend" Optimus smiled.

"Ah, I know, Prime. But I just can't sit down right now. This whole thing as got me all fired up" Ironhide growled.

"I can see that" Optimus hummed a laugh. "Now, how about you settle down and tell me what happened?" Ironhide sighed and turned to Optimus and walked over to him, taking a seat next to him.

"Well, it was early this morning…"

* * *

FLASHBACK

"Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Hoist" Ratchet called from the rec. room. Within seconds, the three small autobots were lined up in front of the old medic.

"Yes sir?" They all said.

"Optimus and the rest of the team are hot on the trail of Megatron" Ratchet smirked "So that leaves you three, myself, and Wheeljack here for the day."

"Ironhide is here too, though. Isn't he?" Cliffjumper asked. Ratchet crossed his arms and nodded.

"Well, yes. But he is on 'bed rest', as the humans call it. Our last battle with the Decepticons left him pretty low on energon." Ratchet told them "But that brings me to why I called you three. Wheeljack and I are going to take the Dinobots to their old island. To run around and do some training. I need two of you to come with us, and one to stay and look after Ironhide."

"I'll go with you guys" Cliffjumper jumped in front of Bumblebee and Hoist.

"Yea, me too" Hoist added. Ratchet nodded and looked over at Bumblebee, who was smiling as always.

"Well, Bumblebee, it seems like your chose has been made for you. Are you ok with that, little one?" Ratchet smiled.

"Oh yes, Doc. I don't mind watching over Ironhide. It will be fun" Bumblebee grinned.

"Well, as long as you are ok with it" Ratchet sighed and turned to leave the room. "Come on you two"

"Be careful, Bee" Hoist giggled "Ironhide may act like a sparkling, but his hissy fits are a little more dangerous than a sparklings" Cliffjumper laughed along with him as they both headed for the door. Bumblebee simple shook his head and walked down the hall toward Ironhide's private quarters.

When Bumblebee got to the door and lifted his hand to knock but before he could knock, the door opened. Bumblebee jumped back and gasped in surprise.

"Well, howdy, little Bee" Ironhide said, opening the door all the way. "I thought ya may be Ratchet"

"Oh, no no" Bee smiled "You see, it's just you and me at base for the whole day. Everyone else has things to do and Decepticons to destroy"

"Same old, same old" Ironhide laughed. Bumblebee nodded and turned to go.

"Where ya goin?" Ironhide stopped him.

"Nowhere, just to my room. If you need me, just comm. link me" Bumblebee turned to go again.

"Well, why do ya gotta go?" Ironhide tilted his head. "Why don't ya come on in and talk to your old buddy Ironhide" Bumblebee turned back around and put his hands on his hips.

"Are you sure?" Bumblebee asked.

"Would I be asking you to stay if I wasn't?" Ironhide raised an eye. Bumblebee rolled his eyes and walked into Ironhide's room.

"I guess not" Bumblebee added as Ironhide shut the door behind him. Ironhide walked over to his berth and laid down. Bumblebee took a seat in the chair next to him.

"Ironhide, you need your rest I can come back later" Bumblebee said. Ironhide snorted.

"Oh quit your nonsense. I'm fine, Ratchet has me restin' all day and night. I can't stand it anymore. I gotta talk to someone" Ironhide looked over at Bumblebee.

"I'm here for you, 'Hide." Bumblebee crossed his legs. "Now, what happened to you on the battle field in the first place? I've been with you my whole life and I never once seen you get hurt this badly"

"Slagin' Decepticon punks! Pardon my language, kid." Ironhide mocked; Bumblebee merely giggled and nodded his head. "They don't know when to back down. And boy, when I heard them talking about ya. I lost it"

"Wait" Bumblebee straightened up in the chair. "They were talking about me?" Ironhide's face turned sheepish and he looked down at the feet.

"Well, yeah." Ironhide grinned, but still looked away from Bumblebee. "Megatron and Starscream were talking about capturing you and taking you hostage. They know how much the team loves you, how much Optimus loves you and….." Ironhide trailed off.

"And how much you love me?" Bumblebee finished for him. Ironhide looked up at the small yellow Autobot and smiled.

"Of course" Ironhide sighed. Ironhide stood up and walked over toward Bumblebee. Bumblebee watched him with a smile as Ironhide stood in front of him. Ironhide lifted his hand and traced Bumblebee's helmet and horns with his index and thumb. Bumblebee buzzed and hummed as his systems fluted. Ironhide squatted down so that he was face to face with Bumblebee. Bumblebee shied away but Ironhide placed a hand on the small of his back so he couldn't move away.

"Ironhide" Bumblebee coed as he arched his back. Ironhide leaned forward and smiled.

"I'll take it from here" A dark voice laughed. Ironhide's eyes widen and he froze when he saw big, grey claws grab Bumblebee by his shoulders and pulled him away. Bumblebee gasped and tried to pull away from the hands. "Now if you will excuse me" The voice said. Ironhide turned around and growled as he stared up at Megatron. Megatron held Bumblebee against his chest, as the bug yelped and tried to kick and punch him.

"Megatron, let him go, you over sized tin can" Ironhide growled and pulled out his gun.

"Now, why would I do that? After I went through all this trouble to get my hands on him" Megatron smiled as he looked down at Bumblebee. "Luckily, Starscream isn't as useless as I thought. He managed to trick the great Optimus Prime so that he believe we were half way across the world"

"How did ya know Bumblebee would stay here?" Ironhide asked.

"Simple" Megatron threw Bumblebee up in the air and caught him in his other hand. "Bumblebee is never too far away from you. So all I had to do was make sure you were bed ridden, so Bumblebee would be by your side"

"But…but y-you didn't know that it would just be me and him. Surely, you knew that Ratchet and others would be here" Bumblebee said as he struggled him Megatron's hand.

"Naturally, I was prepared to terminate them if needed. But lucky for them, they were not here" Megatron laughed.

"You creep" Bumblebee hissed.

"Now, now. Don't be like that, little one" Megatron brought Bumblebee up to his face. "Sorry to cut our visit short, but we have a lot to do" Megatron pointed his gun at Ironhide. Ironhide gasped and tried to dodge the blast.

But he was too slow…..

It hit him right in the shoulder and he hit the floor hard.

"IRONHIDE" Bumblebee cried. Bumblebee felt tears run down his face and he heard his spark stop for a split second. Ironhide laid on the ground, his arm smoking and his optics off line.

"No need to fear" Megatron smiled as he turned and left the room. Bumblebee's breathing turned hard and he stared up at Megatron. "You see, I am not that bad of a bot. I could have offlined him right then and there, but I didn't."

"You would not leave him online unless you needed him for something else" Bumblebee snarled.

"For a young bot, you already know me all too well" Megatron rolled his eyes. "But yes, I want to see his face when you become my queen"

"WHAT?" Bumblebee screamed.

"Oh, yes. All the Autobots, even Optimus Prime, seem to have feelings for you. And now that I have you, I can why." Megatron threw Bumblebee up in the air again and caught him, like he was some sort of a toy. "You are small, young, and very cute. And with the shortage of femmes, you are a prize, indeed. Can you image their faces when they see you by my side as my mate?"

'Well, I don't know if I should blush and say thank you or be disguised." Bumblebee crossed his arms.

"How about I give you a reason to thank me" Megatron brought Bumblebee up to his face.

"How about I give ya to reason to cry home to mommy" Ironhide's voice echoed through to hall. Bumblebee smiled and looked around. Megatron turned around and looked up and down the hall. But Ironhide was no were to be found.

"Come out and fight, Autobot" Megatron growled.

"All in a matter of time, Megs" Ironhide laughed. Megatron stomped him foot and took off running down the hall. Bumblebee kept looking around, wondering where Ironhide was hiding.

Megatron came out into the main room and ran toward the door. The sound of a plasma cannon powering up filled the room. Megatron stopped in his tracks and turned around.

At the top of the catwalk, above the main computer, Ironhide was sitting with his plasma gun aimed at Megatron's head.

"You wouldn't" Megatron stepped back

"Wanna try me?" Ironhide smirked.

"But, why risk Bumblebee's safety?" Megatron held Bumblebee up in front of his face.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of hurtin' him." Ironhide said "I'm the best sharp shooter in the universe. Don't test me"

"Well, Ironhide. I have to give it to you. You really are a fine soldier. You would make a great Decepticon. With your skills, you could pull rank in my army." Megatron took four steps back. "But you have one flaw, one weakness"

"And what would that be?" Ironhide closed one eye and aimed at Megatron's head.

"Love" Megatron held Bumblebee up in the air. Megatron took out his sword and stabbed Bumblebees right in the back. Bumblebee let out a horrible scream and looked down to see the sword sticking out of him chest. Ironhide froze and he felt sick as he watched Bumblebee fall to the ground. Megatron laughed and turned to run out of the Autobot base.

But Ironhide found his guts and fired at Megatron. Hitting Megatron right in the right side of his chest, the Great War Lord fell right beside Bumblebee. Bumblebee lifted his head and looked over at Megatron as he fell down. Megatron looked over at Bumblebee and smiled before going into status lock.

* * *

END FLASHBACK

"… That's when you guys came back" Ironhide looked down at the ground. Optimus put a hand on Ironhide's shoulder.

"You did well" Optimus said. "Bumblebee is in good hands, Ratchet and Wheeljack well do everything in their power to help him." Optimus stood and started to head to his office.

"Optimus, sir. What will become of Megatron?" Ironhide asked "I know his is still alive. I only put him status lock"

"In the past, I had hoped that he would be locked up for the remainder of his days. But his actions today against Bumblebee will be punishable by death"

An evil smirk took over Ironhide's face….


End file.
